lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Silly Hair Dolls
Silly Hair dolls are your favorite Lalaloopsy characters with longer, more silly hair that you can style. They come with many accessories to help decorate their hair in any fashion and in any style. Even their pets have long silly parts that can be styled as well. Their outfits are completely different too than what they normally wear. Silly Hair Large Dolls 'Jewel Sparkles ' Silly Hair Jewel is ever pink and precious. Her powder pink hair is long and wild, it comes with many accessories including: two mini button clips, two mini heart clips, two mini flower clips, two bows, and two larger heart clips. As well as the powder pink curling tool. Jewel is wearing a pretty pink dress with ruffles in the center of the skirt. Around it are white polkadots, and a white trim. She wears pastel pink Mary Janes with hot pink bows and white frilly socks. Her kitty's tail is curly. Silly Hair Jewel Box.jpg jewel wacky hair.jpg Jewel's Silly Hair.jpg Jewel's Silly Hair 2.jpg Jewel's Silly Hair 3.jpg 'Crumbs Sugar Cookie' Silly Hair Crumbs is as cute as a cookie! Her deep-pink hair is long and wild, and comes with many accessories to compliment her hair. She comes with two mini button clips, two mini heart clips, two mini flower clips, two bow clips, and two cookie-shaped clips with heart-shaped holes in the center. As well as her hot pink curling tool. Crumbs wears a yellow and white checkered romper with pink puffy sleeves that have polkadots on them. Her hi-top sneakers are pastel pink but the tops are hot pink. They are tied with white laces. Her mouse's tail is long and silly. Silly Hair Crumbs.jpg wacky hair crumbs.jpg looped hair crumbs.jpg long hair crumbs.jpg 'Bea Spells-a-Lot' *Owl with silly wings *pale pink heart shaped buttons *magenta bows *white circles *magenta and orange curler *magenta heart clips *pale pink flower clips Silly hair bea box.jpg bea wacky hair.jpg Bea's Silly Hair 2.jpg Bea's Silly Hair 3.jpg 'Spot Splatter Splash' *Silly tail zebra with straight curly stripes *yellow and red hair curler *red bows on top *white heart button clips *blue flower clips *red heart clips apart *magenta circle clips Silly Hair Spot Box.jpg Spots Wacky Hair.jpg 'Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff' *Fuschia and blue hair curler *Polar bear silly ears *fuschia heart buttons *white bows *pastel pink buttons *white hearts *fuschia flowers Silly Hair Mittens Box.jpg Mitten's Silly Hair.jpg Mitten's Silly Hair 2.gif Mittens Long Hair.jpg 'Peanut Big Top' *Silly trunk Elephant *pink and orange-red curler *red-orange bows *yellow circles *pink hearts *red-orange flowers *yellow hearts Silly Hair Peanut Box.jpg Peanut wacky hair.jpg 'Suzette La Sweet' Silly Hair Suzette is glamorous and posh! Her powder white hair is long and wild, and comes with many accessories to compliment her hair. She comes with two mini button clips, two mini heart clips, two mini flower clips, two bow clips, and two large heart clips. As well as her powder blue curling tool. Suzette wears an elegant pretty pink dress white white frilly trims. She wears baby blue Mary Janes with hot pink bows and white socks. Her poodle's tail is silly! silly hair suzette box.jpg Suzette's Silly Hair.jpg 'Pix E. Flutters' Silly Hair Pix E. is magically cute! Her soft pixie green hair is long and wild, and comes with many accessories to compliment her hair. She comes with two mini button clips, two mini heart clips, two mini flower clips, two bow clips, and two large daisy clips. As well as her hot pink curling tool. Pix E. wears a light blue and teal striped romper with green ribbons. Underneath that she wears a pink shirt with puffed sleeves. She wears pretty pink sneakers with white laces and tips, and pixie green socks. Her insect pet has silly wings! silly hair pix e box.jpg Silly hair pix e..jpg Pix E.'s Silly Hair.jpg 'Prairie Dusty Trails' *Silly Cactus stalks Cactus *Fuschia and Yellow hair curler *Red buttons *small pink hearts *yellow flowers *pink bows *big yellow hearts Prairie Silly.jpg Silly hair prairie box.jpg Ember Flicker Flame Silly hair ember flicker flame.jpg Silly Hair Littles 'Specs Reads-a-Lot' Silly Hair Specs is Bea's little sister, and her hair is so silly. silly specs box.JPG silly specs.JPG Her hair snaps on and off. *Pink bows *White hearts 'Bundles Snuggle Stuff' Silly Hair Bundles is Mittens' little sister, and her hair is so silly. Silly hair bundles box.JPG Silly bundles.JPG Her hair snaps on and off. *White bows *magenta flowers 'Squirt Lil Top' Silly Hair Squirt is Peanut's little sister, and her hair is so silly. Her hair snaps on and off. Peach-red hearts Gold buttons silly hair squirt.JPG 'Trinket Sparkles' Silly Hair Trinket is Jewel's little sister, and her hair is so silly. Silly hair trinket box.JPG Silly hair trinket.JPG Her hair snaps on and off. *******Ivy-green flowers *******magenta hearts Category:Merchandise Category:Category: Full Size Dolls